The perfect Plan
by krostovikraven1
Summary: It was supposed to be the perfect plan, fool proof even but how fool proof can it be when its planned by the fool himself?.


**So, i got this idea one day, what if Raven and Beast Boy found themselves captured and hanging upside down , tide to one another by some...unknown enemy. So i wondered how would they get out? And this is what i came up with. There will be just one more chapter to show Raven's side of the situation. Hope you guys like it. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>The perfect plan<strong>

It was supposed to be easy… a hero's plan. A way to make her trust him and maybe, just maybe, see him as a little more than a friend, a one, two, tree step plan, almost fool proof but… something went wrong, seriously wrong.

So wrong, that now they were fighting for their lives and literally hanging upside down by a thread over a tank full of electric eels with no chance of using their powers to escape because besides being tied down against each other, they had power cancelling collars around their necks.

"This is all, your fault" said Raven in her monotone. She wasn't scared per se, simply annoyed by their current situation.

"I know" said Beast Boy quietly.

"I mean, what were you thinking? Why don't you ever consider the consequences of your actions?" she continued. They were in such awkward position and as if being upside down had not been enough, the bonds that held them together kept them so close to each other that they could feel each other's breaths.

"I'm sorry" he said just as quietly again but he was more distracted by her flawless complexion, the rich amethyst color of her eyes, the way her hair waved every time she looked at everything but him in search of a way out. She was angry, he knew that much and a small part of him was secretly glad she didn't have her powers at the moment, but his absentminded response followed by a playful smile, didn't set well with Raven.

Something in his tone wasn't normal or at least right. He never admitted when he was guilty, at least not before whining and arguing his way with excuses and the way he was looking at her was also, disturbing, almost intimate.

"Beast Boy, in case you haven't noticed, we're trapped with no way out. What can possibly be so amusing to you right now?" she asked exasperated at his goofy smile.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead" she said after a moment, " it's not like our lives are hanging by a thread" she said in her most sarcastic tone, but that didn't face him, instead, he continued as if nothing was going on.

"How likely do you think for us to fall into a similar situation in the future?"

"Very unlikely" she said with a mild frown as if asking herself why would she ever consider such situation.

"Why do you think that is?" he said, tilting his head slightly.

"I am not prone to commit the same mistake twice" she said in a tone that implied it was the obvious.

"So… would you say that this is an unprecedented moment in which you cannot find a way out without your powers?"

"That's a way of putting it" she said as she eyed him suspiciously. "Where are you going with this?"

"Shush! So you're telling me that…" he said as he leant slightly forward without breaking eye contact. "… you can't do absolutely nothing to free yourself right now?"

"I thought we already established that" she said with some annoyance in her tone, yet somewhat less severe. Instinctively licking her lips as she looked away for a split second. Something he didn't miss.

"Then its safe to say that I can finally do what I've always wanted to do without fear of immediate repercussion"

"Do what?" she asked, this time with a severe frown gracing her features.

"This…" and suddenly but gently, he caught her lower lip with his teeth. Slightly nibbled at it before claiming her lips completely, there was such a hunger and devotion at the same time in the way he was kissing her that she could not resist.

There was such exhilaration cursing through her veins. So much thrill at the freedom of not having to suppress such feelings that she simply let go of her inhibitions for a moment in time and kissed him back without regret and enjoying every moment of it.

He was more than enjoying the moment. How such stoic person could hold such passion under wraps was beyond him but he wasn't complaining. Soon however remembered their predicament and with a hazy mind, he let go of her lips and decided to follow the trail of her jaw line to the back of her left ear where she shivered in excitement. He smiled at that and continued his trail down her neck as far as his bonds allowed.

Raven was beyond ecstatic. So this is how it felt to not have to suppress one's emotions and just… feel. Feel in a way that filled the void she didn't know she had lived with her entire life.

He nibbled gently at her ear for a moment then, Raven felt his hot breath on her skin and a slight tugging on her neck that made her shiver in expectation when suddenly he whispered against her ear "Ok mamma, do your worse" and with a last tug, he bit into the material of the collar around her neck and turned his face away from the sudden spark of dark energy that enveloped her, cringing away from the possible whiplash.

And as soon as she heard the words, she felt the current of her powers and the surge of energy run through her with such force that she gasped. Her eyes glowed white the moment she opened them and it took all her control to not allow her powers to lash out too savagely. Tentacles of dark energy cut through the bonds that imprisoned them as if they were wade out of butter, with greater effort, Raven levitated both of them before they fell on the eel infested waters below them sending both of them across the room.

Their captors came in running at the noise and started to shoot their laser guns at the heroes. With a flick of her hand another dark strand of energy engulfed the power canceling collar that Beast Boy was still wearing and ripped it to pieces and soon he was able to transform and attack.

Soon their enemies were captured with little problem and handed over to the police when the others arrived shortly after. Robin, Cyborg and Starfire inquired about their predicament and asked how they were able to escape but Raven had had too much as it were and simply told Robin that she needed to meditate and advised not to be disturbed for the next twenty four hours or until she came out of her room and then she disappeared in a portal, not before sparing a glance at Beast Boy who seemed hurt and slightly shocked at her sudden departure.

"So B, how did you guys manage to escape the power canceling collars?" asked Cyborg on the way back when he noticed Beast Boy eerily quiet in the back sit, simply watching the scenery pass by through the window.

"Um… it was nothing" he said absentmindedly but didn't look away from the window.

"There was so much destruction and chaos when we got there. Did Raven do that on her own?"

Asked Robin a bit concerned now when he noticed his friend's estate of mind.

"Well, yeah…most of it"

"How?"

"Well… you know… being without her powers and then suddenly get them back, she almost couldn't control them. Good thing she had a clear mind at the moment, otherwise who knows what would have happened"

That was a very plausible explanation and well thought out and yet, still didn't explain how did they manage to escape but Robin decided not to press the issue for now, obviously it had been a very trying mission and had affected both of his friends greatly. He would have to wait until they were calm enough to remember as they both obviously wanted to put some distance with the recent events. But soon, he would have to get his answers. In the meantime, he would let them be.

The ride back home was a silent one. Even Beast Boy didn't make a sound and simply leaned back his head against the headrest and turned enough to face the window and eventually closed his eyes. It was more of a way to prevent his friends from inquiring any further. He would have flown his way back but after such long period of not having his powers, shifting back and forth suddenly after he was free of the power canceling collar, that he was exhausted beyond reason and wouldn't have been able to maintain any of his animals forms for long even if he wanted to.

When they were back at the tower, Cyborg and Robin went straight to the evidence room right next to Robin's office while Starfire decided to find her pet Silkie before going to her room.

Beast Boy on the other hand, paced back and forth in his room, deep in thought, going through the recent events. The so called plan had backfired, although somewhat with better results but, he stopped mid step at that line of thought. No, the results had not been better, they had been great and as he thought about it, or rather remembered with great detail, going as far as closing his eyes to enjoy the image better, he realized with painful regret, that aside from great, the result, or rather the consequences he was yet to face were more of a death sentence hanging over his head.

It didn't matter how _the plan_ had gone anymore. The fact that, in essence, he had used her, was suddenly very present in his musings. So much so that he started to pace again, this time in a more desperate way, as if in his mind he was walking very fast, trying to escape impending doom without making a sound.

Then, another thought crossed his mind that made him halt in his step once again. She had kissed him back, he remembered clearly. She had at least enjoyed it as much as he had. Oh, he had felt the tension, of her body, of her lips when he first took a hold of her lower lip. That had been a daring move that he knew he would pay for later.

He smiled at that for a moment because, no matter what the punishment, it all had been worth it. Feeling the tension leave her body moments later, as if for the first time, she was experiencing such relaxation that she felt the need to share her delight with him. That made him smile for a moment and made him reconsider that in fact, it didn't matter how _the plan_ had gone, if Raven had had a sample of what feeling felt like.

If such violent outbursts of energy were to be proof of how much everything he had done affected her. Of course it would to any normal person but the fact that she had had enough control to not let him be harmed in the process was enough for him to know that, at least in some small way, she still regarded him as a friend. He didn't dare think she might consider him as anything else when probably, right about now, she might be trying to come to terms with everything that happened and let everything sink in.

Like the fact that finally, he had had the guts to rather show her how he felt about her, and that in itself was enough to make his head swoon momentarily. The fact that it had taken him years to find the perfect opportunity to do so didn't escape his mental rant but he couldn't argue with the results. And with that thought in mind, he finally stopped his pacing and plopped on the bottom bunk, with his hands behind his head and let his eyes follow the horizon thru his window and finally fell sleep with a smile on his face.

XXXX

So, what do you guys think? Drop me a line or rather a review. I love them and get me giddy with excitement to know that you guys are reading my stuff. **huge grin**


End file.
